Kiss the girl
by Woman in red
Summary: [SasuSaku Songfic] Y no sabes por qué, pero mueres por intentarlo... ¡quieres besar a la chica! [el regreso de Loner!]


Tengo un par de jarrones preparados para los que no estén felices con mi regreso!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Sakura

**Summary**: En un día común todo puede cambiar. Sasuke vio a Sakura allí, del otro lado de la calle, y de la nada le surgieron unas terribles ganas de besarla.

**Song**: "Kiss the girl", de la película de Disney 'The little Mermaid', o 'La sirenita', como la conocemos todos (Se hizo conocida por la versión de Ashley Tisdale).

* * *

**.×.×.**

**Kiss the girl**

**.×.×.**

**

* * *

**Caminaba por las angostas calles de la villa pateando las rocas que se cruzaba. Aparentemente, iba a ser un día como cualquier otro. Pero mi mamá siempre me dijo 'Las apariencias engañan'. ¿Importan realmente los consejos de mi mamá en esta historia? 

No, no interfieren en lo más mínimo con lo que quiero contarles.

Era un día soleado, los árboles emanaban oxígeno, las personas exhalaban dióxido de carbono, los pájaros revoloteaban sobre su cabeza gritando _'ahoooo' _(idiota). En fin, sol, árboles, pájaros parlanchines: Nada fuera de lo común.

Como marte y plutón se alineaban aquel día, Sasuke supuso que Kakashi llegaría 57 minutos y 16 segundos tarde (Aunque verdaderamente no he de fiarme de él: Es ninja, no astrólogo). Por su mente vagaban recuerdos…

En la misión anterior Naruto había salido lastimado. Cosas leves, en unos días se iba a reponer. Pero necesitaba descanso, según lo que le había dicho Shizune al equipo. Por lo tanto la misión de ese día debían cumplirla Sakura y él. 'Qué fastidio – pensó, mientras pateaba una piedra con un poco más de fuerza que las veces anteriores – Seguro me va a romper las pelotas con algún planteo extraño. Ya de por sí jode demasiado con el Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun aquello, y ahora voy a tener que pasar un día entero sólo con ella'.

Frunció el seño levemente y siguió caminando a paso decidido. El cabello le caía graciosamente al rostro y se mecía al son de sus pasos, que sonaban cada vez más por la intensidad que el Uchiha le ponía a cada uno de ellos.

Llegó al lugar donde, se suponía, iban a encontrarse con Kakashi. Aunque una sensación extraña le recorrió la espalda cuando la vió…

**Percussion…**

Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que parecían tambores rumbando una melodía. Sintió como si dicho órgano fuera a salírsele por la boca, o algo parecido. El problema era que ya la había visto muchas veces… ¿Qué le pasaba entonces? Los latidos eran fuertes y acompasados.

**Strings…**

A medida que avanzaba, cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba y se volvía a relajar. Su corazón bombeaba a velocidades que él nunca había experimentado. A lo lejos se escuchaban unas cuerdas sonar, a los lejos…

**Winds…**

El viento creaba una hermosa melodía que lograba poner aún más nervioso a Sasuke. El ruido del viento golpear contra distintos elementos lo volvía loco. Pareciese como si su capacidad auditiva hubiera aumentado un MUCHO porciento.

**Voice…**

Y allí empezó todo.

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

_Ahí la ves_

_Sentada allí al otro lado de la calle_

_No tiene mucho para decir,_

_Pero hay algo sobre ella…_

_Y no sabes por qué,_

_Pero mueres por tratar._

_Quieres besar a la chica_

Deseaba con toda el alma tener a alguien al lado con la suficiente confianza como para que él, disimuladamente, le pudiera preguntar qué era ese sentimiento. Se quedó en seco mirando a Sakura, que estaba apoyada sobre el barandal del puente al otro lado de la calle. Su mirada pasó por su sedoso cabello rosa, sus ojos verdes… pero se detuvo en sus labios. No, había algo que estaba mal: O sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala broma, o realmente se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarla. Increíble, improbable, impensable, y todo lo que se les ocurra. Sacudió su cabeza, como si así disipara las locas ideas de besar a la muchacha. Pero, pese a que abrió sus ojos con lentitud como esperando a que ella desapareciera mágicamente, nada raro ocurrió. Seguía teniendo los mismos deseos de besarla, y aún más fuertes. Apretó con firmeza sus dientes y pensó para sí 'Esto no puede estar pasando… Es… simplemente…'

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
**

_Sí, la quieres_

_Mírala, sabes que la quieres_

_Es posible que ella te quiera, también_

_Hay una manera de preguntarle_

_No toma una palabra_

_Ni una sola palabra_

_¡Ve, y besa a la chica!_

"Imposible…" susurró Sasuke mientras se acercaba a paso lento a ella y quedaba a su lado.

"Sasuke-kun!" le dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Oh, mierda, qué grave error, más deseos de besar aquellos finos y rosados labios que se movieron para pronunciar su nombre. Él nunca se había sentido así. No sentía atracción por nada ni por nadie, habiendo decidido él mismo bloquearse al amor por su venganza. Sus ojos y su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa de experimentar todos estos sentimientos nuevos demostraban lo incómodo de la situación. Sasuke callaba. No pudo articular palabra.

¿Cómo podía librarse de ese sentimiento? Obviamente la respuesta estaba frente a él (Literalmente hablando).

¿Pero cómo? No podía decirle 'Hola, Sakura¿puedo besarte?!'. Esas cosas no necesitan palabras… Sólo tenía que inclinarse con lentitud, tomarla suavemente por el rostro y besar aquellos labios que estaban volviéndolo loco sin darle un motivo.

Y eso hizo. Se acercó cauteloso a ella y levantó sus manos para tomarla por el rostro. Vio sus cristalinos ojos verdes, llenos de sorpresa. Hubiera sido más fácil si ella hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados, pensó Sasuke. Ante la mirada de la chica, el Uchiha bajó automáticamente la cabeza, ocultando su rostro lleno de vergüenza por lo recién ocurrido.

**  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it shame? Too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Mi¡oh!, mi_

_Mira al chico tan tímido,_

_No va a besar a la chica_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_¿No es eso triste?_

_¿No es una lástima¡Muy mal!_

_Vas a perder a la chica_

Definitivamente no iba a besarla. La timidez lo inundó terriblemente. Cuando logró levantar la cabeza vio de nuevo directamente a los labios de Sakura, como si interior e inconscientemente quisiera alimentar esa fantasía.

Ella, por su parte, estaba al borde de la desesperación absoluta, a punto de sumergirse en un trauma depresivo del cual no saldría sino con la ayuda de expertos psicólogos y demases.

Sasuke, por primera vez, se sintió decepcionado frente a ella, consigo mismo. Es como si le tuviera miedo, o eso querían expresar sus profundos ojos verdes: Iba a perderla. Y perderla significaba seguir con ese maldito deseo que lo atormentaba.

'Vas a perderla' le gritaba una voz interior.

Se apoyó suavemente sobre la baranda y miró al agua que estaba debajo de ellos…

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
**

_Este es tu momento_

_Flotando en una laguna azul_

_Chico, es mejor que lo hagas pronto_

_(¿?)_

_Ella no dice una palabra_

_Y no dirá ninguna palabra_

_Hasta que beses a la chica_

'Muy bien, es ahora o nunca' Se dijo a sí mismo. Era el momento perfecto: Atardecía, el ocaso era hermoso y bajo ellos, una laguna azul bañaba una pequeña parte de una basta extensión de villa.

'Si no lo hago en este momento no voy a poder dormir en paz desde hoy - se auto dictaminó – Es sólo un beso, y ya'

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, helándole la sangre.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl **

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_No te asustes,_

_Tienes los ánimos preparados_

_¡Ve, y besa a la chica!_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_No pares ahora_

_No trates de ocultarlo_

_¡Quieres besar a la chica!_

Con los enemigos casi nunca pasaba, muy rara vez… Pero frente a esa pequeña kunoichi tenía miedo. 'De nuevo delirando con la astrología, pero creo que es como si los planetas se hubieran alineado para que la bese. No hay nadie a 100 metros a la redonda, la tengo frente a mí, ruborizada, con la boca entreabierta'

Ya no podía ocultar más sus terribles ganas de besarla, que habían surgido de quién-sabe-dónde. Ya no se podía detener. 'Pareceré Neji hablando así, pero es el destino, y realmente NECESITO besarla'.

"Sakura…" susurró lentamente.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
**

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Flota a lo largo_

_Escucha a la canción_

_La canción dice que beses a la chica_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Música suena_

_Haz lo que la música dice_

_Quieres besar a la chica_

Bien, estaba decidido, realmente iba a besarla. Temió que ella escuchara sus fuertes latidos, temió que ella sintiera su absoluto y a su vez enternecedor nerviosismo. Tomó su mano con suavidad. Todo era perfecto. Ella estaba sorprendida y no sabía como reaccionar. Entonces, Sasuke decidió que era momento de tomar la iniciativa (Cosa que tenía que hacer desde un principio, pero los hombres son cabeza-dura)

**  
You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

_Tienes que besar a la chica_

_¿Por qué no besas a la chica?_

_Tienes que besar a la chica_

_Ve y besa a la chica_

Tiro de la mano con la que la tenía agarrada y la empezó a acercar a él. Con la mano que le quedaba, la sujetó por la cintura cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo. Sintió que su corazón el de ella también estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Su respiración agitada e irregular… Pero a su vez la alegría efusiva que emanaban sus ojos, los cuales cerró con lentitud en el momento adecuado.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó con suavidad mientras esperaba, con ansias, sentir los cálidos labios de Sakura sobre los suyos.

"Perdonen por llegar tarde, es que en el camino me… ¿Chicos?"

Ambos estaban coloradísimos y separados uno del otro.

'Maldito Kakashi' pensó Sasuke para sí, maldiciéndolo por haber interrumpido aquel preciado momento.

Miró a Sakura con curiosidad, que parecía reventar de la rabia, por la misma razón que él. Sasuke sonrió, la miró de nuevo. Cuando obtuvo su atención, movió sus labios sin hablar. 'Cuando terminemos la misión…' y señaló en dirección a su casa de él.

La muchacha de cabello rosa le guiñó un ojo y asintió con la cabeza.

Realmente necesitaba esos labios. Sonrió nuevamente. Los necesitaría unas cuantas veces… Y al final, mi mamá sí tenía razón.

… **_Kiss the girl_**

* * *

Aclaraciones de la traducción.

"**_Sitting there across the way"_**: Me pareció que quedaba mejor poner "_al otro lado de la calle_" que "_cruzando la calle_", la cual sería la traducción exacta

"**_There's something about her":_ **No quería mandar fruta, pero creo que esta frase también se puede usar como un "Algo de ella te atrae", o algo así.

"**_Yes, you want her/Look at her, you know you do"_**: Frase complicada para traducción sin explicación xD Pero acá va… "_Want_" es querer, desear. Pero en este caso, para no confundir, yo debería haber puesto "_Sí, la deseas_". Pero después se van a dar cuenta que quedaría malísimo, cuando dice "_It's possible she wants you, too", _y traducido quedaba mejor poniendo. "_Sí, la quieres_". Ahora el otro problema. "_You know you do_" significa "_Sabes que lo haces_". Si se lo ponía así, iba a quedar medio difícil de entender (_Sí, la queres, sabes que lo haces_). Entonces preferí cambiar la letra y poner "_Mírala, sabes que la quieres_"-

"**_No time will be better" : _**Le estaría enormemente agradecida al que me pudiera/pudiese (eee xD) traducir esto. ¿'Sin tiempo será mejor'? No tiene sentido

"**_You got the mood prepared": _**Otro pequeño quilombo (O yo soy muy espamentosa, una de dos). '_Mood_' significa 'estado de ánimo', partamos de eso. Toda en conjunto PLUS explicación de lo que significa, la frase quedaría algo así (¿me ven poniendo todo esto como traducción?) '_Tienes los ánimos preparados para enfrentar lo que sigue'_. A ver, se los explico remitiendome al fic: Es como si él estuviera predispuesto al rechazo, preparado para lo que sea que esté por venir.

"_**Dont try to hide it how"**:_ El único problema que me está trayendo esta frase es el final. Ese '_How_' en al fin, realmente no lo entiendo. Textualmente (horriblemente) traducido, quedaría así, palabra por palabra '_No trates de ocultarlo como'_.

"**_The song say kiss the girl": _**Aclaración bastante innecesaria… ¿pero qué? xD una se divierte haciendo esto. Los ingleses se juntaron en su gran mesa redonda (dejá de decir pelotudeces atómicas X3) y decidieron que el "_That_" no era TAN necesario. En este caso, el '_that_' significa '_que_', pero está escondido. Textualmente sería _'La canción dice Besa a la chica'_, que también tiene sentido. Pero como no veo separación alguna, supongo que será con el that escondido, o sea que quedaría algo como _'La canción dice que beses a la chica'_.

* * *

_Al final, no me gustó como quedó. Para nada, para nada, horrible horrible horrible con O mayúscula. Bueeeeno! hope you like it Porque me tomó 3 horas escribirlo Oooooooohhh, MIEEEEEEERRRDA, no será mucho¿piba? XD_

_Bueno, may I introduce myself? xD Para los/as nuevos/as escritores/as (ay, perdón, ahí no iba xD): Bienvenidos, escriban bien, no abrevien, usen signos de puntuación y acentuación Yo soy sólo una vieja escritora de estos lares, a la que algunas viejas escritoras como yo (o algunas fieles lectoras xD) sabrán reconocer ._

_See you around!_

_Besos, besos, besos!_


End file.
